JD Battle(s)
by GraphiteNine
Summary: I'm really unsure about doing this, because I regret it. They JUST DANCE. That's all.
1. JD Battle 1: thatPOWER

**I wanted to work on something I usually do and maybe trying it out? Yeah, I knew I was going to regret this, but not everything made by me has to have a plot.**

**Beware: OOC may occur.**

**Also, #thatPOWER doesn't belong to me (I never made the song), but I do own the game.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Chasers. Although… It seemed too normal... What was it that seemed that made this day blank?

...

Of course! Nobody had anything else to do!

The airship was clean as a whistle with no speck of dust left behind. A signal hadn't came up from the radar for hours and tasks that had been given to the guys have already been accomplished from a matter of minutes. Except... What about Sena?

**XXXXXXXX**

In her room, Sena was sleeping in her bed from all the hard work she had did. (Or from giving out too many orders that her throat became sore.)

**XXXXXXXX**

So I guess that solves that question.

But what does Rai find? Take a guess. (_Hint: Everyone can __**JUST DANCE**__._)

Yep. The red-haired Tigeroid had found a case with the words "Just Dance 2014" on it. Apparently, the game had been selling like hot cakes ever since its release back in October. And boy, he bought for the X-Box Kinect that had sitting there right next to him. (Wait, when did...)

...

After the title screen popped up, Rai held his hand over the screen until the main menu showed. The classic "Just Sweat" mode for exercising, Shop for any DLCs to download, and Extras for credits... You know what I'm talking about.

The bonus song to dance to is... #thatPOWER. Even though the rest of the Chasers weren't fond of Justin Beiber's singing, they still thought it was catchy.

'_I'm sure to beat Finn at this song. He'll never get even get to 5 stars!'_ The thought of victory had flowed through his mind 'til Finn snapped him out of it. No response came out of either Tigeroid. That is, when Tori blurted out that singing to the song can earn even more bonus Mojo. So Rai plugged in a microphone and gave it to Tori.

"Wait, how am I going to sing _and_ dance at the same time?" Tori was a bit puzzled.

"Just go with the flow." Finn shrugged. "I'm sure you'll sing well."

"Erm..." Rai nudged closer to Finn. "Define _well_." His face didn't show it was that grateful.

...

They chose it and selected their dancer. It was kind of obvious Rai gets the 1st one (which looks like a girl... No offense, readers), Finn gets 2nd, Donha gets the 3rd (kind of... Obvious, because the 3rd dancer actually looks a bit tubby...), and Tori gets the last one, which apparently... is also a girl.

As they started, the song also began its scene. All of them got in the starting position of their dancers. When the starting move came, everyone except Rai had received a "Perfect".

Rai didn't seem to care yet about his score until it came to the upcoming part. It always scored "Ok" on his movements, but not on Finn, Donha, or Tori.

Was he doing it too fast? No. That couldn't be it. Maybe his movements weren't accurate. Then came out this...

"_And oh..._" Yep. Tori's singing needed practice. Rai just couldn't stand Tori's awful vocals. "._.. I can fly, I can fly, I can fly..._" Although… Donha and Finn didn't mind much. Except Rai, who was getting "X" on the fly moves.

"_And I'm loving every second..._" This was it. The golden move was coming up. "_Minute, hour, bigger, better..._" Rai was prepared for it. "_Stronger..._" He raised his arms and... "._..power._"

A ding was heard and "Yeah" appeared to all of the others except Finn, who missed it.

He could've said a big 'Yes' to himself, but his bar was the lowest against the left side of the screen. Finn was in the lead with Donha and Tori behind him. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Rai… Who's that singing with the deep voice?" Tori didn't really get a chance who was the artist that made the song since he kept saying "I got that power" 3 times.

Rai was going to answer, but Donha cut him out. "It said will. ft. Justin Beiber. Although... Why did they let Justin sing in this?"

...

As the song progressed, the moves were entirely repeated again and Rai was still behind the others. Well at least this time, Finn got the golden move down.

When the same part from the beginning started, he still kept getting "Ok". He knew he was going to get agitated from doing this much for getting fewer points.

However, different phrases and moves had caught him off guard and made his score up a few millimeters. He still had to do the moves even though everyone had a different set. Yet, he envied Tori since the last dancer meant getting more points for you.

"_I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again..._"

...

For the finale, Rai was going to make that 5th star so that he'll feel like a pro. The upcoming gold move was coming and... Nope. Rai got the move, but his bar was nearly at the 5th star by a few points. How many points away? The scores of each Chaser showed up at separate and Rai looked at his. His was away by 10 points. **10.** _**Points.**_

He was in last place with Finn as the champ, Donha in second, and Tori in third. Well, Rai wasn't happy with that and literally went into a ball position.

"Um… Rai? Are you okay?" Tori nudged him with his finger, but rocked back and forth instead. "Okay, you're making me feel uneasy now…"

"I thought I heard music." Nobody knew Sena was even there. Her head was jutting out from the doorway of the room mostly where the guys hang out. So the rest of the guys got scared shirtless. (And I'm counting Finn _this_ time.)

From the look on their faces, it looked like they've seen a ghost.

"Why does it look like all of you have seen a spirit? And to add, what the heck happened to Rai?" Her finger pointed directly at the still, motionless Tigeroid who has been in that position for a long time.

"Well…" Tori walked up to her still having that uneasy feeling. "Rai was a bit-"

"OH MY GOSH, IS THAT JUST DANCE 2014!?" Sena ignored Tori's unfinished answer and rushed to awe what was here. "D-Did she just ignore me…?" Tori waddled over to Donha with no sign of importance coming out from him. Donha pretty much said nothing since he never talked a lot in this fanfic.

Girly squeals came from Sena as she twirled around holding the game in the palms of her hands. This wasn't anything like Sena. Seriously though, nobody has ever seen Sena twirl like a ballet dancer before.

Finn, Donha, and Tori had nothing to say. They were just as appalled as Rai if he even noticed Sena in here.

"Aren't you guys going to continue? You got 26 Mojo." An unexpected reply from their leader got them off guard. "W-W-Well maybe yeah, but…" Tori replied back, but then Sena approached Rai.

"Well… Tell Rai that as he gets back up, he's going to have a dance battle with me!" She makes the infamous Phoenix Wright pointing at Rai with determination and you know what? Rai got out of the stance and realized what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

**A Sena VS Rai JD battle? That would seem interesting, but meh. I'm already getting a neck cramp from typing this version.**

**The original version is on my dA while this is just (mostly) error corrected and an exclusive Sena ending. Yeah, I know there IS OOC in this, but I don't want to focus on that point. Gosh, making ideas is a lot harder than I thought.**

**Also, when I put "this time" from Finn, I meant **_**only **_**"**_**THIS **_**time".**


	2. JD Battle 2: C'mon

**Now it's Rai VS Sena in a 1-on-1 battle duet! (Okay, I don't know why I make myself like this…)**

**C'mon belongs and made by Ke$ha and other music companies and she's accompanied with.**

* * *

Rai was indeed in a heap of trouble. Sure, he didn't really notice Sena like the others, but from the point to where she was going... It's definitely a 1-on-1 dance battle.

"Aw crud..."

...

Rai hadn't thought of Sena being involved dancing with him, but after all... It was his fault that Sena just loves that game and she was the only one that found him out in the open. He didn't know how well his partner knows about dancing until she chose one.

Her choice was... C'mon.

'_Uh oh..._' Rai already knew that song wasn't going to be achieving by the first time. He heard and saw that most Just Dancers have a hard time trying to get 5 stars since most moves had to be accurately performed in order to get a "Good" or "Perfect" for more points.

"Sena... I don't suppose you can...-er, choose another song?" Rai felt those weren't the right words to be coming out of his mouth, but he wouldn't stand up to his honor of doing it. Also, he didn't want to do the song because of one move, but I'm not going to tell you yet.

And how did Sena reply back with Rai's words of uncertainty? The answer was "Nope."

He fell down comically at the simple, yet pride-breaking, answer. Now he's going to regret it.

"I really wanted to dance to a duet in this game, so why don't we?" Sena did seem happy from the looks of it, but Rai thought he had enough for one day.

"Oh yeah… Tori, you'll be singing again." Like his day couldn't be worse...

"B-B-But Sena, I actually don't want to sing again..." Tori stammered. Maybe Rai's day couldn't get worse.

"Why wouldn't you?" She questioned.

"Well..." The blond Tigeroid tried to think of an excuse. "I-I just think that your singing will be more marvelous than mine. Your voice will gleam through paradise." He bowed down to her. His real reason for not singing this song is because of his voice.

Sena really hadn't heard a complement like that. Not even the rest have heard something out of Tori so... promising.

'_Good thing those lessons from Carl have been paying off..._' Although, he might have overdid it with Sena's voice as a "gleam through paradise".

"I'll guess that will work..." His co-captain thought it over. "Okay! Tori, you're now excused from singing this time! Finn, Donha, you're excused as well." Sena seemed a lot peppier than usual and Tori was saved from his horrible singing, but Finn and Donha had never asked for anything, In fact, they hardly said anything at all.

"Okay Co-captain Sena, we're ready to go!" He did the salute and dragged his friends out the entrance. When they all got out, Tori forgot just one thing. He went back in a dash to give Sena the microphone. "I forgot to give it to you." Then he dashed out again.

So since Tori didn't want to sing, his co-captain took the microphone resting in her hands and shined under the spotlight. (If there was one actually shining down on her…)

Oh yeah, about Finn, Donha, and Tori... They were peeking in the doorway.

...

When it was time to choose their dancer, Sena had already chosen the girl. And that left the panda to Rai...

'_Buddha, get me out of this..._' His thought had yet to come true, but it didn't.

As the song started, both mimicked their dancer's position and started their duet. And yet, Sena actually sang beautifully just as Tori said she would.

"_Saw your name of your band, written on the marquee..._"

When the part came, Rai followed the moves as he tried to, but his always came either "Ok" or "X". Sena did the same, but he did see one "Good" come up. '_Can anybody even do this!?_' His thoughts were already getting frustrated just trying to get at least one move right. But from the look on Sena's face, she didn't mind at all. Their bars were the same height, so isn't that the time where she aims to the top like a rocket?

No. It wasn't. Sena kept a grand smile on her face, like she was having... fun. Was that the reason why Sena seemed so eager to battle against him?

"_Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger..._"

...

Well, Rai still kept getting "Ok" at the same part, but then it came for the wave.

"_I don't wanna go to sleep..._" He did the wave as he's supposed to and Sena does the same as her dancer. "_I wanna just ... around..._" And Sena reflects it back to Rai with a few extra moves of her own.

It seemed to be going okay until... the golden moves came. He does the first one for which he got a "Yeah", but now Sena does the second one which is definitely going to be painful.

What's the second golden move? It's getting on your partner's back.

And of course, Sena did get the move right, but left Rai cringing for the rest of the song.

...

When the song ended, Sena's bar was higher than Rai's, but both were at 4 stars. She did feel good about it, but Rai seemed like he was in pain and that it was her fault.

"Oh, sorry Rai… Was I a bit too heavy for you?" Sena did feel sorry for doing that to his back and blushed for a bit. It wasn't her fault. Really, it wasn't. Rai just didn't have a good build.

"No, you weren't… I just don't have the strength to actually lift you…" Rai had a bit of trouble trying to straighten his back, so Finn and Donha helped. "Thanks guys. Wait…"

Rai looked at the entranceway and saw Tori's ahoge sticking out. "Tori, you know I can see you…"

The blond Tigeroid stepped out from hiding and smiled. "Well you caught me!" He laughed.

Rai had moved in front of Tori's face (with the help of Finn and Donha) with a face that didn't look like good news. "You hadn't been laughing at my failure at holding Sena up my back, have you?"

"N-N-No…" He stammered. "Why would I laugh at someone in pain?"

"Tori's got a good point there, Rai. That wouldn't be like him." Donha knew that Tori can be a joke sometimes, but even he doesn't take it that far. Also, he finally had something to say in this chapter.

"W-Well, let's get Rai into his room where he could rest until his back feels better." Sena had gotten over her head when dancing and not realizing what would happen. So she told Tori to shut it down.

"Tori… Can you please… shut the game down?" Even if she was a Just Dancer, every dancer has its limits. They all went out of the room except for Tori and carried Rai into his room.

As the only one left, he tried to turn the Kinect off, but he couldn't let a game go to waste.

* * *

**I don't know where Rai's room really is or anywhere on the airship since I don't watch the episodes a lot. I got a bit carried away of Rai "supposedly" breaking his back from supporting Sena and leading into Sena quitting Just Dance 2014.**

**And yeah, I'm going to change the rating because I realize now that Just Dance 2014 is for kids 10+. Why must I go overboard with myself!?**


End file.
